fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintenger Episode 1: What! The Mysterious Taboo!
Okay! I've got the first chapter up! Wahoo! Episode 1 Part 1 for Nintenger!!! Please don't edit this...! Episode Space, Corona Australis, Alpha Coronae Australis… Here we find a reptilian beast, sleeping in an ally, using a newspaper for a blanket. His name is Powzar. Next to him was a sign that read, “Powzar, evil beast for hire. PS I can breath fire, don’t you want to hire me?”. Yes as you probably guessed, this is another alien who lost his job, from the sudden change in the Space economy. “No momma! Don’t leave me!” Powzar awoke with a start. “Oh… Another bad dream.” All the sudden, a flier flew into his face. “Hrm! What’s this?” He read the flier out loud. “’Evil Inter-dimensional demon searching for a ‘Dragon’…” “Sounds like my kind of job! What’s the address?” He read the rest of the flier. “’Corona Borealis, Alpha Coronae Borealis street’…” He read. “Not that far from Corona Australis! Let’s do it!” He said to himself, picking up his hobo sack, and walking off. Earth, Japan, Tokyo… A young man walks through the streets, and stops infront of a Pizza Café(Yes those exist!) Here In the streets of Tokyo, we find this young man. His name is Akira Hino. He is 24 years old, and an expert cook! “Ah! Who’s talking!?” The man said. “Oh, This must be it!” He said reading a piece of paper, and then the name of the café, they both said “Project Café”. He entered the building. “Hello!” He said upon entering. “Oh! You must be the new employee! Akira Hino, am I right?” A woman behind a counter said. “Yes, that’s me. Akira Hino, master chef!” He said. “Good, we are short of chefs. In fact we don’t have any.” She said. “What happened to the last one?” Akira asked. “I don’t know… He was acting weird one day, then… He just vanished…” She said. There was a long silence. “Awkward…” Akira said. “Oh! Right, my name is Chika Fujioka. I’m the owner of this small café.” She said. “So, how can I start?” Akira asked. Space, Corona Borealis, Alpha Coronae Borealis… '' '' Powzar stood infront of a giant ominous door. “Hello!?” He called. This wasn’t the kind of place Powzar was expecting. “Hey! Who’s talking! And how do you know what I’m thinking!?” Powzar yelled. It’s my job as the narrator. “Yeah, well shut it.” Powzar said. “Now then… Where is a door bell…?” Powzar said looking around the door. Powzar found a part of the door shaped like a screaming skull sticking out of the wall. “What is this?” He said as he pushed it in. Just then, the door opened, and a massive battle space ship started coming out from it. “What the hey! AGHHH!” Powzar yelled as he ran for safety. When the ship was fully out. A man jumped out of it. He had greenish brown skin, with 2 small horns on his forehead making a crest, with what appeared to be a gem in the middle. His attire was a black robe. And under that was gunmetal colored armor. “Are, are you the inter-dimensional demon?” Asked Powzar, coming out from his hiding spot. “No I am Kannondozu. But I believe you refer to my master Taboo.” The man said. “Taboo?” Powzar asked. “He is a inter-dimensional demon. You must have found the flier he sent out years ago.” Kannondozu said. “So it’s that old eh?” Powar asked. “So, anyways, I’m here to be his dragon. I look like one, I’m strong, and I breath fire!” Powzar said. “No.” Kannondozu said. “What!? Why not.” You see, ‘Dragon’ as in a right hand man to the main villain of a story, and I usually the one fought.”Kannondozu said. “Oh…” Powzar said. “Can I qualify for that!?” Powzar asked. Kannondozu pondered for a bit. “Who is it that’s talking, and knows what I’m thinking?” Kannondozu demanded. I’m the narrator, It’s my job. “Oh, okay. Well, you could qualify, except I’m already here.” Kannondozu said. “But!” Powzard couldn’t finish. He was cut off by a loud echo-y voice.' “Kannondozu! Silence! I will decide! This one has more power than you could dream off!” '''The voice said. “What! Who was that!” Powzar asked. '“I am Taboo. Your new master…”''' Earth, Japan, Tokyo… Back in the streets of Tokyo! “Welcome to Tokyo Kiba!” A person said greeting a teenager . “Good to see you again Denki.” The teen said. “Yeah, same here Kiba.” As you have probably guessed, the teen’s name is Kiba, and the slightly older one’s name is Denki. “So, why did you come to Tokyo?” Denki asked. “My dad got a job somewhere here, so we moved.” Kiba responded. “And a great fact is that or house is near your college!” Kiba said. “Really! Cool.” Denki said. Kiba Hoshino, he is 16 years old, and his friend here is Denki Shou, a 18 year old. “Remember the time we-“ Kiba was cut of by a man running by. “Hey! Watch where you are going!” Denki yelled to the man. The man didn’t listen. At the time, this s what was going through the man’s head. Taro Hikari! Light Hero! That is my destiny! And today I will prove it! But first! I’m going to get a Pizza! A lady looked around the streets of Tokyo. Not much has changed eh? ''She asked herself. ''Welcome back to Tokyo Tsubame Takara. ''She said to herself. “Hrm? That’s new.” She said noticing a Pizza Café. She went over to the café. “Project Café. A Pizza Café. Free Internet.” She read. “What do you know, they do exist.” She said. She was about to go in, when she was pushed aside by a man. “Sorry!” He said, as he entered the café. “Ah! Welcome back to Project Café Taro!” Chika greeted him. “Thanks, I will have a pizza, he said getting seated. “Glad to see you are opened again.” Taro said. “Yeah, we have a new chef. Akria! One Pizza!” Chika yelled. “Make that 2, Tsubame said entering. Space, Milky way, Highly-Advanced-Lazer-Boat-Energized-With-Reallycool-Dynamos(or HALBEWRD)... ''' '''''The inside of the HALBEWRD was a like an ancient venusian temple, though you probably don’t know what that looks like. The main room had an old fashioned venusian steering wheel. And there was a door in the back of the main room, with the carving of a blue tattooed king, with glowing red eyes, this was Taboo’s sealed form. “So! What is are first target? Venus? Saturn? Jupiter!?” Powar asked. “None, it is Earth.” Taboo said. “Earth! Why would you want to conquer that puny place?” Powzar asked. “Because Earth is the only link to Gamuchu…” Taboo said. “Gamuchu?” Powzar asked. “Gamuchu is a network of multiple dimensions. Including, Sekinoko , Takisoku, Zabachi, Tobidasei, Denjigen, and most importantly… Ninten!” Taboo said. “Ninten?” Powzar asked. “Ninten is a world of ultimate power, and home to the one that sealed Taboo away, Iwata.” Kannondozu said. “Oh… And what of these other worlds, what’s in it for me?” Powzar asked. “The Sekinoko has powerful dragons, I’m sure you would like to get your hands on those weapons.” Kannondozu replied. “Yes, yes I would.” Powzar said. “So, why are you in this?” Powzar asked Kannondozu. “In the world of Takisoku, is said to be the ultimate power, and I want it!” He said, clenching his fists. “Taboo! We are being boarded!” Kannondozu said. “Who dares board the great Shakinzer!?” Taboo yelled. “Actually I renamed it the HALBEWRD.” Powzar said. “Howdare you rename my ship!” Taboo yelled. “Well, you see, after I repaired the ship, I thought I deserved something for it, so I renamned it.” Powzar said. “Well, fine… But what does HALBEWRD even mean!?” Taboo snapped. “H.ighly A.dvanced L.azer B.oat E.nergized W.ith R.eallycool D.ynamos.” Powzar responded. “Shouldn’t we be focused on the ones that are boarding your ship?” Kannondozu said to Taboo. “Make that, ‘boarded your ship’! Hah!” Said a penguin like being who entered the room. The moment he saw the buff warlord, and the spiky dragon, he backed down abit. “Maybe I should have thought this out before boarding… “ He said to himself. “Who are you?” Kannondozu said, lifting the penguin thingy up by the throat. “I would love to but you are crushing my Adam’s Apple…” The penguin choked. Kannondozu dropped him. The penguin took of his hat. “I am King Guredy, and if it will save my life; at your service.” He said. “We have no need for a penguin whimp like you.” Kannondozu said with a menacing frown. “Wait Kannondozu! He may be useful!” Taboo said. “Ugh, fine…” Said Kannondozu. Trivia *This episode and the next are both considered episode 1. **This is because they where both meant to be one episode, but at the last moment, it was decided that it would be too long, and was split into 2. *This is the first Super Sentai where none of the rangers appear morphed. Category:Chapters